Obsessive and Dismissive
by song six
Summary: Kid Obsessive, meet Boy Dismissive! Wally is being awfully...well...clingy...and Robin is in complete...well...denial...and the rest of Young Justice is trying to point this out to them! Will they ever realize the other's feelings?
1. Obsessive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Obsessive and Dismissive'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>"Um, KF, what are you're doing?" Robin asked his best friend, who was currently wielding a butter knife. It doesn't matter how safe a butter knife was, any sharp object in Kid Flash's hands was a dangerous risk.<p>

"I'm cutting the crust off your sandwich for you! Duh! For the protégée of the World's Greatest Detective you sure are slow," Robin scowled at him knowing the other knew very well what he meant.

"I'm pretty sure Robin wanted to know _why_ you're cutting the crusts off for him," Artemis chimed in

"No one asked you Harpy. Here you go Rob, I'm gonna go for a quick run now, and chew slowly, you don't want to choke like last time," Wally tsked in concern getting a groan from the other two teens in the kitchen.

"I only choked because **you** made me laugh while I was eating," Robin said as he picked up his now crustless peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"That reminds me! Hey Artemis, knock knock!" the blonde simply glared at him

Wally's grin didn't cave in, he continued to probe, "I said knock knock!"

"Just do it or he'll never stop…" Robin didn't even bother to whisper receiving a glare from the red head.

"Ugh, fine, who's there?"

Wally couldn't stop sniggering to himself, "I like to…hee…I like….heehee, I like to eat map!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I like to eat map who?"

The speedster started to bust a gut laughing. Robin couldn't help but smirk a bit as well, "Dude! You're so gross! Hahahaha!"

The blonde shook her head as she realized the meaning of the joke, "Oh my god, you are so immature, what are you in third grade?"

"You're the one who eats her own feces!"Wally laughed, and with that he ran off

Artemis sat down next to Robin at the kitchen island and watched him eat his meal. As he got up to get a glass of milk, she continued to look at him.

"Is something up Artemis?" Robin asked feeling her eyes watch him. He pulled the carton out, sniffed it, made a sour face and put it back. Instead of throwing it out he'd rather wait to see if Kid Flash or Superboy would be stupid enough to drink straight out of the carton without checking the expiration date. That would teach them to have no manners. it's the same move Alfred pulled on him. The girl didn't even comment on his choice of action too distracted by her question at mind.

"What's up with Bay Watch lately?"

"Oh, KF? Nothing out of the usual I guess, he always tells idiotic jokes. You of all people are usually aware of that," Robin replied before settling for a juice box.

Artemis crossed her arms, "not that. I knew that already. I mean, what's up with him being so…_clingy_ over you? Hey, toss me one!"

Before he closed the fridge he grabbed another juice for artemis and tossed her way, "What are you talking about?"

Artemis caught the juice with one hand, and punched a hole into the top with the straw, "He cut the crusts off your sandwich."

"He knows I really like it whenever my…er…Grandpa Alfred…" somewhere in Gotham Mr. Pennyworth's bones shook as he felt a chill as if someone had suggested he was past his prime. No one called Alfred old and got away with it, "…would cut the crust off for me."

"Couldn't you do it yourself?"

"I would have, but I'm kind of lazy. And I don't mind if someone else does it for me freely, so I decided not to stop him. Seemed weird, but it didn't seem **that** weird," the boy replied before polishing off his last bite.

"I also noticed Wally acting clingy too," said M'gann as she walked over to the oven to pull out the contents inside.

Closing her eyes Artemis sniffed the air in approval "Mmm, Megan those smell really good," she complimented.

"Thanks, it's a new recipe from an unusual TV show I wanted to try out, I'm glad I didn't burn them," M'gann smiled happy she had succeeded. She then place the goodies onto a plate and pushed them over to the other two teens to taste for themselves. Each one pick one up, but only Artemis took a bite while the young boy studied it carefully.

"These are really good? What's in them?" she asked munching contently

"Grasshoppers and spiders," Robin started to giggle and covered his mouth while Artemis' face screwed up in disgust as she swallowed, hard, and placed the treat back onto the plate. M'gann frowned wondering what was wrong with her baking this time.

"Alright, back on topic. Robin, you seriously haven't noticed him being extra," the blonde tapped her chin a few times before gurgitating a word,"…controlling...?"

"Protective?" M'gann added

"Possessive?"

"Insistent?"

"Suffocating?"

Robin's eyebrow started to twitch, "Ok! I get it! But I really have no idea what you girls are talking about." The two said girls looked at each other knowingly before looking back at Robin.. This really annoyed the young boy.

"Are you two referring to Kid Flash getting angry with Superboy the other day?" Kaldur asked as he walked towards the fridge. Robin carefully watched him from behind his sunglasses without moving his head.

"He did not get pissed at Superboy," before Kaldur commented back he pulled out the milk carton, opened the top and took a sip. After taking a swig his eyes went wide and his face turned green like Miss Martian's skin. He then proceeded to run over to sink and spit the liquid out while rinsing his mouth out with the running water. Robin started to giggle uncontrollably.

Kaldur tossed the carton into the trash and gave Robin a gentle but disciplining slap on the shoulder knowing he was the one who set the practical joke up.

Artemis simply smiled innocently pretending she had no idea, "Uh yeah, he did. Didn't you see his face when Superboy ran out of the warehouse carrying you?"

"Why would Kid get mad at Superboy for that? He saved my life! The whole place was about to explode and I got stuck underneath a beam," Robin argued remembering that mission. They were handling a drug ring going down in a abandoned warehouse up in Star City. He got stuck underneath one of the supports when the place started to collapse, but he lifted him out bridal style and they got out just in time.

"Why are you guys talking about me? I heard my name from the beach," demanded Superboy as he walked in. Everyone remembered - Super earing. He opened the fidge and held a confused look on his face.

"If you're looking for milk Kaldur already drank the rest," the Atlantian sent Robin a reprimanding look ceasing his giggles. The muscled boy just became even more confused.

"We were talking about Kid Retard being extra clingy and possessive," Robin's eyebrow twitched once more. If he heard the word _clingy_ one more time he was seriously hurt someone.

Superboy scratched his head thinking, "…like how he tucks Robin in at night?"

"Exactly!" both M'gann and Artemis agreed

"Why are we even discussing this?" the young boy groaned slamming his empty juice box into the trash can. M'gann gasped wondering if they were pushing the subject a little too hard.

Artemis didn't care, "Because you don't seem to think it's weird."

"He's always been this way, what's so unusual about it?" he bit out grinding his teeth in frustration.

The older teens looked at each other having a conversation to themselves with their eyes. Robin hated when people do that, adults did it all the time when they thought they knew something. Eventually Kaldur, the wisest one of the group, spoke up.

He put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Robin, I'm not entirely sure how close friendships work on land…"

"And I can tell you people who are 'just friends' relationship don't run the way _theirs_ do," Artemis interrupted receiving a raspberry from Robin along with a look from Aqualad.

"…but in Atlantis, when people act this way with each other it means they have…"

"A sickenly unhealthy obsession."

"Artemis, please," the blonde smirked and closed her mouth containing any more wise cracks, "It means they have a crush."

They stared at Robin waiting for a reaction, but he sat there speechless with a shocked face. Even though they could not see his eyes they could tell by his raised eyebrows he was wide eyed. Miss Martian had a powerful urge to fly over and hug the poor boy. Kaldur wanted to take back the surprising news; maybe it wasn't the right time? Artemis felt awkward not knowing how she could comfort the young boy. Superboy felt bad for Wally because Robin must not reciprocate his feelings if he's reacting in such a way.

Suddenly, Robin started to giggle, and then he started laughing. Loud, and hard. Now Superboy _really_ felt bad for Wally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AW MAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" he left them flabbergasted.

"I knew he liked to laugh at people's humiliation," Superboy whispered to M'gann remembering the first spar he had with Black Canary," but I didn't think he'd be this cruel."

The four were speechless at Robin's response and said nothing as he laughed. Finally when he managed to calm down he got up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He opened the cap and took a large gulp.

"Man, that was a good one. Really it was, you guys had me going," Robin commended as he sat back down. The older four all rolled their eyes in unison.

"Robin, we are not joking."

"Yeah, if we were we'd all be laughing."

"Rob, Wally does like you, it's really obvious."

"You're mean," they all looked at Superboy, and he merely shrugged his shoulders

"Look guys, I know you all mean well and all, and I say this with as much delicacy as I can muster up…but have you all been brainwashed by a bunch of genomes," Superboy glared at him for that comment," or was there something toxic in those brownies Megan baked last night that made you all act crazy? Luckily I was smart enough not to eat any," M'gann considered using her powers to pick the boy up and toss him into the trashcan. Artemis was simply amused by Robin's usual immaturity as a thirteen-year-old.

"How many times do we have to have a talk about having respect and being polite," the boy muttered an innocent 'I don't know' and Kaldur sighed in frustration," that being beside the point, Kid Flash has feelings for you. You do not have to acknowledge them openly. But you do have to acknowledge they exist."

Robin looked him in the eye seriously almost considering taking their word on the matter, but then shook his head profusely refusing to believe Wally West had feelings other than brotherly friendship for him.

"Whatever! I bet it was the brownies, look I'll see you guys at dinner I have training to do!" Robin than disappeared out of nowhere and gave his infamous laugh.

"I hate. When He does that," Superboy commented as he picked up one of the cookies from the plate on the island.

"You don't want to eat that!" Robin called, instead of wondering how the young boy knew he was about to bite into the cookie, he set it down trusting his better judgment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alrighty! So this is going to be a twoshot! So please review! And check out my page for more KFxRobin stories!


	2. Dismissive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Obsessive and Dismissive Part II'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, another win for Wally Rudolph West," the speedster declared defeating both Aqualad and Superboy in a match of holographic air hockey. M'gann didn't play deciding it would be more fun to watch the boys than to participate. Artemis just squint her eyes and watched quietly the whole time.<p>

"Just remember. I could probably beat you up. Easily," Superboy griped as he crossed his arms and sulked. Wally smirked at him, and Artemis decided she wanted to wipe it off his face.

The blonde marched up to the opposing side, grabbed the holographic mallet, and put on a game face.

"So that's how it is?" Wally grabbed his mallet and put his face on as well, it was about to get serious up in Mount Justice.

Superboy, Aqualad and M'gann got close to either sides of the table about to witness a heated battle that had been waiting to happen for a long time. Of course, they all expected it to be in the form of actual hand-to-hand combat with weapons involved, but air hockey worked too.

Kid Flash took the puck and hit it in a swift move making it ricochet back in fourth between the edges flying into the other goal. Artemis however managed to block the puck in time and sent it flying across the board about to hit the entrance. The boy barely missed the puck, but using a skill shot, he sent it in the opposite direction scoring a point. Artemis glared as Kid Flash just sent her a wink making her only more revved up to beat him.

"**Recognized. Robin. B01." **Wally looked towards the entrance and saw the red and black clad young boy walk in. He watched him walk right past them and towards the kitchen without a word. He frowned and felt a bad feeling bubble up in his throat. Lately for some reason the younger boy had been avoiding him. He won't even look at him or say 'hi'. He wondered if he did something wrong to make Robin mad or upset with him.

This made Wally extra sad because one of the things he always looked forward to when coming to Mount Justice was spending time with his best friend. Before Young Justice, they didn't get much time together since they lived in two different cities and had their own bad guys to deal with. Having the opportunity to be able to just be around Robin taken away really…

"SCORE!"

"Hey!" Wally yelled when he realized Artemis hit the puck into his side.

"You should have been paying more attention to the game than to your _boyfriend_." M'gann gasped at Artemis' retort. Aqualad went wide-eyed, and Superboy just stood there.

Wally froze for a second before responding, "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Think fast!" Artemis warned, ignoring his question. The puck was coming towards him; he was ready to block it but then…

"Rob?" the young boy looked him square in the eye before looking down. If you were not Wally, you would have easily caught the pink tint that Robin's cheeks had turned. Ignoring Kid flash, Robin walked away carrying a bottle of honey from the kitchen with him.

Wally stared after him, and once again, the bad feeling came back into his throat. That is, until the game announced Artemis as the winner after she scored another goal while he was not looking.

"Dude! Not cool! That was another cheap shot! Totally unfair!" the speedster huffed

Artemis smiled evilly at him before saying, "I told you, you should have been paying more attention to the game than to _him_."

Pretending to play stupid, Wally walked up to her crossing his arms demanding answers, "Ok you harpy, what are you talking about? I was not distracted by anyone."

"Uh-huh, well, it's not like it would have made much of a difference anyway…" the girl challenged

"Tch! If Robin didn't come in I would have totally whooped your ass!" M'gann gasped once more. Aqualad left to the kitchen for a glass water to avoid the awkward moment. Superboy…again, he just stood there.

"HA! You do have a sick obsession over him!" Artemis declared oh so very bluntly, jabbing him in the chest with her finger in an 'I was right' matter.

Wally's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Uh, what Artemis means is we are aware of your feelings for Robin," Aqualad tried to explain as he returned.

"Kaldur, has being out of the water too long been making you think weird?" The Atlantian grimaced; he had half the mind to pour the water on Wally's pants.

M'gann flew over to the red head's side and tried to comfort him, "It's ok Wally, because we think Robin likes you back too."

"Are you guys sure? Because he sure did laugh. A lot. He was kind of a jerk too," M'gann quickly covered Superboy's mouth before he could say any more, and whispered something in his ear about not telling the whole truth all the time.

Wally rolled his eyes at them, "Wow, now none of you are making sense...WHOA HEY!"

"I am sorry, my hand slipped." Kaldur did still have half a mind to do it.

Artemis was starting to get tired of all these dismissive feelings, "Hey guys, it looks we need to speak slower for him to understand."

"Shut up! And I don't have any…feelings for Rob. We're just friends! That's how we've always been…and will always be…" Kid Flash insisted waving his arms in the air.

M'gann frowned and gave him a tight hug, "Wally, you don't have to put up a front, we're your friends. Lying to yourself and us won't make the situation any better."

He stood there looking at them, then looking down, then looking at them again, and then looking back to the floor before sighing in defeat. He slumped his shoulders and finally gave into what his friends were trying to help him with.

"Is it really that…?"

Artemis was about to interrupt him, but Superboy beat her to it, "Yes, yes it is."

"Dude!"

"You got mad at me for carrying him. Even though I was saving his life. You can't. Get. any more obvious. Than that," Artemis sniggered as the speedster laughed sheepishly realizing how ridiculous that was of him.

"Alright, so you guys know, but that doesn't change the fact that we're best friends, and it's going to stay that way," he spoke the last part with a touch of sadness making even Artemis feel bad for the guy.

"Why does it have to?" Kaldur questioned him

He touch his chin and looked to the ceiling as he thought about it, "Well for starters, Rob is straight. Even if he were…g…not straight, it could ruin our friendship. I've never been with…a dude. Plus, the kid's too young to understand relationships and all that junk."

"Weren't you listening to a word we said? Boy Wonder likes you too. He's just in complete denial," said Artemis, whom made an annoyed face at Robin's insistence to ignore Kid Flash's feelings the other day.

"You two have a strong friendship that could face anything. You should never have to worry about anything weakening your bond," M'gann comforted squeezing Wally's shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't know, he is pretty immature."

"I'd have to agree."

The two girls turned to the other boys and gave them both the nastiest glares they could muster up. They were taken aback by just how angry someone as sweet as M'gann could look.

"He made fun of genomes."

"He tricked me into drinking rancid milk."

"Get over it, you're grown boys. Look West, you're a superhero for god's sake. Have some balls, and do something about your obsess…feelings. You never know if you'll lose your chance. Because once again, you're a superhero, anything could happen," Wally genuinely smiled at Artemis. She smiled as well before it slowly turned into a smirk ," and Kaldur, I watched him do it too."

Kaldur was about to remark, but he chose to shut his mouth being the most mature one. Plus, he did not want to ruin the moment the two rivals just shared. As the leader, one of the 'toilet flushing' jobs was to deal with their bickering on a daily basis. Seeing them interact as good friends was a rare occurrence.

Wally however didn't know when to shut his mouth, "Wow, I didn't know you cared."

Artemis smirked, she knew they were just getting back into their normal setting," I don't. It's just annoying watching you be so fixated on Robin that you always trip over yourself and drool all over the place. "

"I don't drool or trip over myself!" Wally complained blushing madly

"I don't know about that, one time you fell asleep on the couch and you were slobbering on one of the throw pillows," Artemis remarked

Superboy nodded, "I was there too. You kept calling Robin's name."

"Shut up!"

"Somebody's not whelmed," the more muscled boy commented towards Kid Flash's embarrassment

M'gann smiled at her teammates friendly bantering before stepping in, "Guys, stop teasing him. Now Wally, what are you going to do about your crush?"

Wally went very quiet for a moment before saying, "I actually don't know."

"Well you definitely can't flirt with him the way you do with Megan," said Artemis. Which was true, considering the situation and the kind of guy Robin was. Some people were just immune to…Kid Flash's 'charm'.

"Kid Flash, you should just let him know how you feel," Aqualad advised

"I can't!"

"I'm sure you can,"

"No I really can't! He keeps avoiding me!"

"Has he really been avoiding you?"

"Duh! Why do you think when I tried to call him over he just ran off?"

Superboy sighed annoyed at all the trouble over silly crushes, "Maybe we shouldn't have had that talk with him the other day…"

Wally narrowed his eyes not liking what he was hearing, "What talk?"

Everyone looked around nervously. Artemis groaned deciding to be the escape goat," we basically told him about how you are controlling, possessive, suffocating, and of course obsessive over him."

"DUDE!"

Artermis snorted at him like he was making too much of a big deal, "What? He's been trained under Batman, so he probably already guessed it on his own. Now he's just in denial. About both your feelings, and his."

Wally crossed his arms frustrated they talked to Robin already or at all, "What even makes you guys believe he likes me anyway?"

"Whenever your name comes up his face lights up. He's interested immediately. I could talk about shoes, and he'll tune me out. But if I mention your name he's all ears," the blonde girl came up with without even having to spend much time thinking about it.

"Rob also seemed to have gotten very defensive whenever we said you were _clingy_," Miss Martian added in

"He also doesn't mind when you do weird stuff for him."

Wally scratched his head with a confused look a little afraid of what the archer or the others would bring up, "What weird stuff?"

"Cutting the crust off his sandwiches…"

"Tucking you in at night…"

"Carrying you places…"

"Watching you shower…"

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding about that one. But yeah, he's just in denial. That's why he's been avoiding you," Wally was relieved, but he couldn't help but feel just a little bit disappointed by the last part…

"Are you guys sure? Because if you're wrong I'm totally quitting team. And I'm gonna go solo with Speedy," Kid Flash warned jokingly in a better mood now.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, "You can't go solo if there's two of you Kid Retard."

"Isn't his name Red Arrow?" Superboy asked

"Yeah, but he still calls me Cornfield, so I get to call him Speedy."

"Alright Wally, when you're ready go confront Robin ok? I have to go grocery shopping now, Superboy would you like to help me?" said Miss Martian before flying off with Superboy in toll.

The blonde archer looked at her 'invisible watch' and decided she wanted to leave, "Yeah, I need to go too. I have to go to target practice."

"Ooooh with who?" the speedster teased

Once again, she rolled her eyes at him crossing her arms , "I don't know why you're making that joke when you know Red Arrow despises me."

"HA! I never said anything about Red Arrow!" Instead of dignifying his comment with a response, she flipped her long ponytail at him and walk towards the exit.

Aqualad walked over and place a hand on his shoulder, "Do it when you are ready," he then walked away leaving Kid Flash alone.

He paced around the lounge for a very long time thinking about his options. He wasn't too sure on what he should do. His team basically told him the two of them shared feelings, but if they were wrong things would never be the same. Plus, he would be humiliated if he confessed and Robin didn't feel that way. Also, the missions would just become way awkward, and they would never be able to hang out again. Alone anyways, because what if the other boy feels too insecure to hang around him?

However, there was also the 'what if' of the situation where Robin did return his feelings. He wouldn't have to hide anymore, and he wouldn't feel a need to fill the gap he felt by flirting with so many girls anymore. He would feel like he belonged to someone finally. But not just anybody, but to his best friend whom he knew he could always depend on. _He could always depend on him_. Wally then realized, even if Robin didn't like him back he'd always be there no matter what. His team was right, they're best friends, and nothing would change that.

He ran towards Robin's room and stopped with a halt right in front of his door without crashing or anything. He stood there for a couple seconds before grasping the knob and pushing the door open. He looked inside and saw that Robin was engrossed with typing away at something on his computer concentrated on the monitor in front of him.

Finally he gathered up some courage and cleared his throat to catch the young boy's attention, "Ahem, Um, Hey Rob."

The muscles in Robin's back tensed and he didn't bother to turn around in his swivel chair, "Oh uh, hey KF, did you need something?"

Wally bit his lip nervously, "Yeah, I kind of need to talk to you."

Robin turned around and faced him, but he avoided his gaze, "Ok, talk."

"So…"

"So…"

The two just remained silent for what seemed like forever. Wally shuffled his feet, Robin kept adjusting his glasses. Neither of them really wanted to be the first to speak. But Wally knew it couldn't keep going on like this…

"Ok, I'm not going to ignore this I'm…I…Why have you been avoiding me?" Wally managed to sputter out

"I haven't been avoiding you," said Robin with no hesitation, before swiveling around to face his computer monitor again.

"Dude, quit being immature, yes you have!" Wally marched up to his desk and grabbed the back of his chair and turn Robin around to face him. He was surprised to find the boy was not smirking nor holding a 'you're being an idiot face'. He in fact looked _embarrassed,_ which was something that Robin normally was…well…never!

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked again, only this time with a softer and gentler voice. Robin looked up at him with a face that made him want to pick the boy up, twirl him around, and hug him until he couldn't breathe! He was twiddling his fingers, his brows were furrowing, and his lips were pouting. A puppy faced Robin just made Wally weak.

"I don't know KF…I'm sorry," he sounded so quiet so sad! Wally couldn't take it anymore! The cuteness was too much! Darn Robin and his adorable Robin-ness! Darn him!

"I can't take it anymore Rob! I like you! Ok? And you like me too! You're just in denial!" Robin looked at him and gave him a look he couldn't really identify before it turned into a cross between a glare and amused face.

"And since when did you get to decide I was in denial or not?" Robin questioned with a tone of annoyance

"Uh…"

"Because what if I **don't** like you?" Wally's heart sank

"…"

"Then you just humiliated yourself." Did he have to make it worse?

"….."

"But you're lucky I do, idiot." Yes.

Who knew a pubescent preteen could make a guy feel so many emotions at once? Wally wanted to dance in celebration as his heart sang, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to punch the kid in the face for being such a booger.

"Rob! I don't know if I want to punch you or…" Suddenly both of them were blushing as they both knew exactly what was about to leave the boy's mouth. Kid Flash: fast on his feet but not with his mouth.

Without saying anything, they both closed their eyes and leaned in.

Wally felt his face heat up as he leaned closer and closer to the Boy Wonder. He was just centimeters away and he could feel Robin's breathe on his lips. This was the moment he had been waiting so long for, and he knew he wanted this. He _really_ wanted this.

He got closer…closer…**CLOSER!** But before his lips even brushed the other's Wally felt himself topple over as he leaned into nothing as Robin had been yanked up by the collar of his shirt!

He hit the ground face first, "Ow!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" the young boy demanded to know as he kicked trying to escape the hold of whoever pulled him away. The other let him go and Robin turned around facing a not very happy Aqualad. He started to giggle.

"_Robin¸ _it seems as though we need to have a talk," the Atlantian said with as much patience as he could pulling out a bottle of shampoo that had been tampered with. He promptly took a hold one of robin's ears and pulled him away receiving whines from the bird boy.

Wally lifted himself from the floor and looked up, and he saw Aqualad yanking Robin out of the room by his ear. He had been dripping wet in nothing but a towel, and his blonde hair was unusually pointing out in odd directions and tinted orange.

The speedster scrambled to his feet and ran after them, "Kaldur get back here! You just stole my kiss! Not cool!"

Within the same moment, Superboy and M'gann had just returned to Mount Justice with the bags of food.

Superboy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion after using his super hearing, "That's weird."

"What is it Superboy?" M'gann asked as she opened the fridge to put away the eggs

"I just heard Kid get mad at Kaldur for stealing a kiss from him."

Needless to say they had to return to the store to get more eggs after M'gann dropped them on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Let me know what you thought of the story in a review! I enjoy hearing what people thought! I talk a lot! Haha, check out my page for more KFxRobin stories


End file.
